The Bat's Canary
by The Darkness Knight
Summary: Concurrent with Season 2, Oliver Queen has returned to a Starling City that was not the same as when he left, now with the arrival of new enemies and friends, Oliver will be put to test as a new threat has arrived in Starling City, one that his newest all
1. Chapter 1 The Bat in Town

**Alright, this is my first Arrow story, so please be kind, this will be following Season 2's timeline, but it will not follow it point for point with the season, just some of the major events and characters will be appearing in this story.**

Another bust, another drug bust set up through the mob and he wasn't any closer to finding what he needed to know, just another lead gone, another body dropped in this one man war against an old enemy.

For months he had been tracking a man who had slipped out of a neighboring city's insane asylum, the man's name was Werner Vertigo, though his street name as he came to realize was called The Count, for six months he had been tracking him since his latest known appearance in Starling City, and he wasn't any closer.

His fingers typed vigorously on the keyboard, his eyes scanning through each and every bit of information he had gathered on The Count, a sigh escaped his lips as he rubbed his temples in sheer frustration.

The Count had ties, ties that weren't publically known, but based on what he gathered, the man was insane by the drug he shipped out onto the streets by someone the members of the SCPD called "The Vigilante," since his doctor was discovered to sell his drugs instead of him, he had escaped the asylum and made his way to Gotham.

Some of the more drug trafficking underground members like Tony Zucco and Sal Maroni had done business with him, while others had avoided what his drugs could do; it took Thrill to a completely different and unwelcome effect.

"Sir, another long night I trust?" An English voice spoke up

He was snapped out of his thoughts by the voice, he turned in his chair to Alfred Pennyworth, his gray hair was starting to turn white, his pencil thin mustache was gray and his black tuxedo was still pressed while he carried a tray with him, a lid over the contents.

The room they were in was none other than the Batcave, it was separated by a multilevel platforms, the center platform they sat at was the home of a large computer with three screens, one keyboard in the center, behind him was the platforms that held his vehicles, a giant car, a plane and an armored motorcycle, the car and motorcycle had a pathway that led to a large entrance in the back barricaded by a waterfall.

"Too long Alfred," his voice was deep with shame as he turned back to the computer "There are no other leads I can follow."

"Well, while you obsess with what your investigation, I thought you would like a little dinner, I'll let you eat when you're ready." Alfred prepared to leave "Oh, before I forget, a call came in for you today from Starling City."

"Dare I ask?" He asked half dazed

"It was from Mister Queen sir; he said it was dire."

"Well, guess I shouldn't keep him waiting." He took out his cell phone and dialed a number; he was surprised by how well the reception was within the confines of the cave.

The phone began to ring, he let his body set backwards against the chair as Alfred looked over the notes he had gathered.

"Oliver! Yeah, it's me," he leaned back "my butler told me that you called."

"_Does the name Isabel Rochev ring a bell?"_

"Rochev?" he chuckled "well it was a few years but definitely does, why? Is she planning to open Stellmoor in Starling City?"

"_No, Queen's Consolidated is almost bought by her. I need help."_

"Let me guess, you two own half the company and the remaining part of the company is going to be bought by Stellmoor International?"

"_How did you know that?"_

"Let's just say it happened to Wayne Enterprises a few years ago. Look, Isabel is good, but she's not that good, give me about six hours and we'll handle this."

"_Thanks Damian, I appreciate it."_

"Course." Damian smirked and hung up

He sighed and rubbed his temples, then turned to his butler "Alfred, aren't I due for an appointment in Starling City?"

"I do believe so sir, why do you ask?"

Damian stood "I need you, to contact the board of Wayne Enterprises, tell them to buy whatever shares are left of Queen's Consolidated, and I'll need you and Titus to come with me."

"Why me and Titus sir?"

"Titus because that dog will be miserable without me, and you, I'll need your help. My father has Dick, Tim and Cassie; he'll be fine without his butler for a little while."

"I'll need to speak to your father. Shall I pack your evening ware sir?"

"Yeah, definitely. I'm going to go pack."

* * *

"What if I told you I found someone to invest in the company?" Oliver asked

Isabel Rochev sat back in her chair, for the last two days she had been waiting, waiting to pounce, all she needed was the last ten percent that went public that very morning and this company would hers. Another company successfully taken, and while yes it wouldn't be the same as trying to crush Wayne Enterprises three years ago, attacking Queen's Consolidated would make her feel even more better, both on a professional and personal level.

"A white knight?" Isabel asked astonished as she tucked her dark brown locks behind her ear "No offense, your family's name is affiliated with mass murder, I highly doubt you would find an investor, not even you have that good of a friend."

Oliver smirked "See now that is where your wrong," he sat down in his chair "I do have that good of a friend." He turned to Felicity who stood in the back "Show him in."

She nodded and walked over to the door, motioning forward with her hand, Isabel and her lawyers turned to a young man about in his mid-twenties, jet black hair slicked back, ice blue eyes, a tanned complexion in a black business suit with a red tie, a brief case in his right hand.

"Isabel Rochev, you look lovely as ever." He smiled at her "And while I may not be a white knight, I'm hoping a dark knight would do."

Isabel stood in shock "Damian Wayne? I was not informed you were going to be arriving; I thought your father handled situations like this."

Damian nodded "He would have been, but due to medical concerns, I'm taking over actions involving Wayne Enterprises, including the future of our business partners. You see, years before when Robert was running the company, my father did a lot of business with Wayne Enterprises, when the seven point eight magnitude earthquake struck Gotham three years ago, Moira Queen and our other partner companies invested money to see to it that Gotham and Wayne Enterprises would rise and become better again. I'm back to repay for the Queen legacy, that is why when the ten percent shares became available this morning, my company bought them." He walked over to the other side of the table, directly in front of Isabel

"No offense Damian, your schooling and your being Bruce Wayne's bastard son doesn't make you a direct candidate to run a…"

"That is where your wrong once again Isabel," that one statement caused her to scowl deeper at him then she already was "I have a master's degree in business from Gotham City University and a degree in law from Starling City University." Damian pulled out two copies of his resume, one for each of the owners

"I'm pretty sure with my degree in dropping out, that this does make the three of us partners moving forward." Oliver smiled

Isabel stood along with the other two men and smirked slightly "You aren't at all what people say about you."

"Most people…fail to see the real me." Oliver said calmly

Damian smiled as Isabel's lawyers stormed out of the room, leaving the three owners in the room, as Isabel prepared to turn on her heel and leave, Damian closed his suitcase.

"Oh and Isabel?"

She turned, glaring at him, he smiled slyly at her.

"A response to what you said three years ago…the bastard is biting back." He smirked

A disgusted look formed on her face as she stormed out, closing the door behind her, Oliver smirked and sat down "Thank you again Damian."

He nodded "Of course, I'll be in the city for a while, so if you need me, just let me know."

As he walked away from Oliver, nodding with a smile at Felicity, his mind began to flash back to the day that changed his life forever.

* * *

_Four years prior…_

_The rain had begun to pour down from the sky with a mighty roar from the thunder, it touched his body lightly, but he felt nothing at all, below him made tears begin to fall down his blue eyes as he dropped to his knees, blood stained his red tunic, his cape fluttering with the wind._

_Batman was on the floor, his eyes closed and his body sprawled out, bullet wounds had pierced his Kevlar and tore through his cape, he never wanted to admit that his father might be dead, but he knew that his father was far from dead._

_Damian stood and helped his father up, pressing a button on a small remote control in his utility belt, with a roar a bat-mobile drove up to their location, the engine roared with life as the hatch opened._

_He set his father in the back seat and sat in the driver's seat, pressing a button on the dashboard "Alfred, have Dick and Tim ready, Batman is down!"_

_With a flip of a switch, the hatch closed and drove off into the night as police sirens began to roar and flash with a bright red and blue._

* * *

_He sat alone in the medical bay, his father was on life support, his father's cowl in his lap, his cape removed and tossed to the side and his domino mask was ripped off and tossed on the floor._

"_Master Damian?"_

_Damian didn't look up, one of his legs draped down while the other was folded so his foot touched his green pants._

"_How could I let this happen Alfred?"_

"_You couldn't have known Master Damian, none of us could have known what would have happened."_

"_I slipped up, that's what happened Alfred, I didn't react fast enough and now Dad is nearly dead."_

"_Your father is alive Master Damian, you did the right thing by getting him home."_

_He let his head hit the wall "Dad said if anything happened to him...He wanted me to take over."_

"_Do you think you can?"_

"_I don't know, I'm going to think on it."_

* * *

Damian entered the penthouse, it was small with a lot of windows with a flight of stairs leading to the second floor, on the couch sat Titus, his German Shepard with unique black fur, he was sleeping and wasn't aware his owner was sitting by him gently scratching his head.

"I trust your meeting went well?"

Damian turned to Alfred walking into the living room a look of concern spread on the old butler's face.

"It went fine, any leads?"

"Yes, Lazlo Valentin was spotted in the ruins of the Glades, according to police reports, several people have been kidnapped in the last few weeks, turning up dead within a few days later, his latest victim is Sapphire Stagg."

"Simon Stagg's daughter?"

"Yes, Simon is hounding down the SCPD to find her."

Damian smirked, this was going to be interesting.

**Alright, I hope everyone enjoyed! To be honest, I've had three separate versions of this story written and planned, but I ultimately decided to settle on this one based on my experience with my Knight trilogy Damian Wayne and my love for how they're portraying Black Canary, I know I wanted to wait until I saw some dialogue from Caity Lotz, so now that episode three has premiered, this story will be picking up, I hope everyone enjoys and reviews are always welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2: Facing the Canary

**You guys wanted a new chapter, well you've got a new chapter!**

Lazlo Valentin smiled behind his bright pink pig mask as he walked around in his lab, his long black trench coat with a scalpel in his right hand; he gently walked over to the TV screens in the back room which showed the various hallways and outdoor entrance, he was surrounded by in his laboratory.

Sapphire Stagg tried moving her wrists and angles against the restraints, she tried to scream over the gag cloth in her mouth, Professor Pyg glared at her and stormed over with a loud thumb of his boots.

"No, no dear, don't you want to be perfect?" Pyg asked with a worried tone in his medium pitched voice

She tried to scream again, she was absolutely terrified of the man as he towered over her, a hand went to her face, gently stroking her cheek, and tears began to flow down from her eyes.

"Hush now, just relax please." He begged as the knife began to rise

The lights dimmed for a moment and then the light bulbs burst in a flash of light, with the room completely black, no one could see Pyg behind his mask, a look of fear and anger as he looked around.

"Don't move dearie, I'll be right back." He smiled and turned around grabbing hold of the radio on his belt "Will someone check the god damn breaker already! I am in the middle of an operation!"

* * *

"Looks like it must have just been a bulb burst Professor, we're heading back up to you now." One of the mercenaries spoke over his radio

"_It's about time! I cannot hold out much longer! I need perfection and perfection has to be seen!" _

"Right Professor." The mercenary rolled his eyes "God I hate this son of a bitch."

"And we put up with him why?"

"How the hell should I know? The boss just told us to keep an eye on this maniac and then just move on from there."

"You actually spoke to the boss?"

"Hell no, he just sent me the info by email….didn't you get one?"

"No, I can't figure out why not."

"Forget it man, I'm going to go check the storage before heading up."

The mercenary reloaded his M4 and walked casually down the hall, not having a care in the world, his face concealed by a black ski mask, the professor never wanted to see his accomplices, though he could never understand why.

He had the feeling he was being followed as he moved into the storage room, though he didn't realize it, but the door closed behind him, a figure watching from the darkness, the mercenary turned around and yelled out as the figure lunged out and attacked.

* * *

It had been close to an hour, and no one had seen Jeffery since he went into the storage room, his accomplices Benjamin and Michael walked down the pathway leading to the storeroom, though they didn't know, they were being watched.

"Hey Jeffery! You here buddy?" Michael yelled out

"Yeah Jeff, quit freakin' messing with us man!"

With a thump, they got the answer they needed, Jeffery was hanging by his wrists by an extension cord, blood was oozing from a head wound, he groaned as he swung in front of his partners.

"Uh oh, better call Pyg, get this shindig moving." Michael went to cut his partner down

As Ben reached for his radio, he didn't know that something swooped out and attacked Michael and he fell to the floor in a thump of dust and wood. As Ben pressed the button, something was behind him.

"Turn the radio off." The figure growled

He turned around and nearly yelled when he saw who it was.

"Your…you're supposed to be in…"

A hand encased around his throat as the figure's head slammed into Benjamin's head.

* * *

"Oh boys, where the hell are you!?" Pyg's voice was sweet but soon grew into an aggressive tone

Something burst through the window above him, he didn't realize it at the time until a metallic sound entered his ear, he turned and was immediate hit in the face with a blunt object, the person was female with light blonde hair that hung just a bit below her shoulders, a domino mask over her face and wore an all-black outfit consisting of pants, boots that went to her ankles, a corset, jacket and gloves, the only part of her body that was exposed was her wrists.

She moved like a hunter, someone who knew who the target was and would do anything to make sure they were stopped, she took hold of her bo-staff in both hands and it split in two, Pyg got onto his feet only to be hit again in the stomach followed by one in the head, he managed to grab a two by four from the ground and his pistol and fired off a shot only for it to be dodged and swung with the wood plank only to be blocked by the hunter's Eskrima stick.

Pyg immediately went for the door only to feel something hard hit him, he turned and there was someone else, he wore a dark gray Nomex suit lined with Kevlar which looked like it seemed flexible with a black cape falling down to his feet, a black collar that seemed to end at the base of his jaw, a black cowl with pointed ears, black layered gauntlets, black boots and a golden colored belt around his hips, but it was the symbol that caught his attention, the small black symbol in the middle of his chest…shaped like a bat.

"Batman!" He squealed falling down onto the floor "I…I…I left you in Gotham!"

Batman didn't utter a word, he grabbed Pyg by the collar of his trench coat and lifted him into the air.

"Don't worry about a thing Lazlo, you're going to answer some questions for me."

"N…no…No! You were in Gotham! I had finished my…"

"Nine women died Lazlo, you really think I'm going to let that pass?" Batman growled, his voice deep and raspy

"No…."

"Now, rumor has it you're working for someone, give me the name and I promise, you won't end up like your friends." He growled

"I'll…I'll never tell you!"

"Fine, we'll do it my way…"

Before he could say another word, something slammed into Lazlo's back right into his heart, as his body slumped, he looked up to see the figure in black had thrown one of her baton's into his back.

"You really would kill him?"

"He was going to hurt Sapphire Stagg, more than he already had." She moved to Sapphire's position and undid the straps holding down her wrists and ankles

Sapphire didn't utter a word, she simply looked at the two masked vigilantes and ran for her life leaving Batman with the mystery woman.

He simply watched her as she bent down and pulled the baton out of his back and used his coat to wipe the blood off.

"I take it you work with the Vigilante?"

She turned to leave out of the open window, but she turned her head to face him "Why do you care?"

"I know every single vigilante in every one of the cities out there, the Man of Steel in Metropolis, Nightwing in Bludhaven and The Arrow in Starling…but not you."

"You could say…" She approached him "I'm something of a loose cannon."

"Then why not work with The Hood?"

"I can't tell you." She began to make her leave

She turned back and winked at him as she walked out of the room.

* * *

He didn't go back home to his penthouse, his journey took him to the rocky shores outside of Starling City's border toward the ocean, along the shore was a series of catacombs, these catacombs stretched on for miles but eventually gave into a clearing.

"Computer scan." Batman called out

A small slit opened in the stone revealing a camera, the camera began to take a photograph of Batman, it scanned his eye and blinked once, then went dark as the door opened to reveal a small metal platform, as he approached, his boots clicked on the metallic floor beneath him which cause the floodlights overhead, the platform extended out six times leading out as a catwalk which connected to a much larger metal platform with a large computer in the center.

He approached the computer and began to type on the keys, pressing his finger to his ear "Oracle, am I coming in clear?'

"_Loud and clear, frankly, I didn't think I'd hear from you."_

"You miss me that much Barbara?"

"_You could say that, or you could say your father was brooding again that you hadn't reported in yet."_

"Sorry, tell him I got caught up at the office and then this happened. It was a night to remember I'll tell you that much."

His mind went back to the woman in black, he didn't even know her name, let alone who was under that mask, as he let his fingers go to his cowl, like a hood it moved back and landed on the area between his shoulder blades, Damian sighed a sigh of content.

"_You sound happy." _

"Lazlo's dead, I'm nowhere closer to finding The Count and I meet a woman who's as ferocious as I am."

"_You met a girl? Does she have a name?" _

"She was wearing all black, could give Tim a run for his money with the bo-staff skills she has, though…she seems familiar."

"_How do you figure?" _

"I don't know, I just….never mind. She killed Lazlo though, I need a new lead on The Count."

"_No problem, I'll keep you posted." _

Damian sat back in his chair, the Batcave was finished, he was set, and now, he was ready to tackle Starling City in every avenue.

* * *

What Damian didn't realize was that he was being watched, a figure watched him enter the catacombs with a pair of binoculars, the figure clad in full black lowered them and looked to their accomplice who wore the same uniform.

"Inform The First the child of Ra's al Ghul is in the city."

He nodded and disappeared into the shadows with his accomplice right behind him.

**Alright, I'm sorry for not updating this fast enough, frankly, I had a severe amount of writer's block and RL was getting in the way, but frankly after seeing how well the Redemption is doing, I knew I should pick this one up and with the League of Assassins stuff really getting under way like all the stuff with Al Owal and Katrina Law getting cast as Nyssa al Ghul, I knew I had to pick this up again, I wanted to plan this out a bit.**

**Also, based on how things turned out with this season so far, I redid one of the romances, I took Carly out and I'm going to show some Lyla and Diggle love here, also just as a heads up, with Barry Allen coming in this Wednesday, I will say that he will play a bigger role in this story then he does in the show.**

**Stay tuned and I hope everyone enjoys!**


End file.
